VIAM INVENIAM AUT FACIAM
by thejunkeymonkey
Summary: All Chasity Wolsey wanted was a simple life at court. However, there is nothing simple about being Cardinal Wolsey's daughter. In order to sustain his power, Wolsey gives Chasity to the Duke of Buckingham. A spiral of events will cause the Boleyns to rise and the Wolseys to fall. It is up to Chasity to avenge her family's name.
1. I AUDENTES FORTUNA IUVAT

_**Fortune Favors the Bold**_

 _ **L**_ ondon, 1518 Whitehall Palace

In the grand meeting room before the king's chamber, a group of noblemen-the privy council to be specific-were waiting for their lord and sovereign, King Henry VIII.

"The King!" The page announced.

"My Lords," Henry entered the room. He was a young man, with short brunette hair and a strong, athletic build. His aura was commanding. With the opulent black, silver, and gold embroidered matching jacket and trousers he wore, he showed no evidence that an important member of his family had been murdered, by the French.

"We meet to consider questions of great moment. The king of France has demonstrated to the world his aggressive policies. He's already overrun five or six city-states in Italy. He's a threat to every Christian nation in Europe yet he bullies the pope into declaring him Defender of the Faith. On top of that, to prove that nobody can touch him he has our ambassador in Urbino and my uncle murdered in cold blood. My lords, I believe these all just causes for war!"

There were cheers all around-albeit the two somber men.

"Your majesty is certainly right," The daring Duke of Buckingham supported."Your majesty is certainly right. You have every reason to prosecute a war."

However... "I warned you a year ago about French ambitions. It has taken this personal tragedy for your Majesty to _accept_ my word."

Henry and Buckingham glared at each other until the King turned to the Duke of Norfolk, "Norfolk?"

"I agree with my lord, Buckingham. The King of England has an ancient and historic right to the French throne which the Valois have usurped. It's time we kicked them out. We should attack France with all our might." Norfolk proclaimed, followed by another round of cheers.

The King, still feeling a bit skeptical, turned to the man in red, "What say you, Wolsey?"

The cardinal straightened out his posture and gave the king an agreeable answer, "These are indeed just causes."

"Good. Then it is settled. We are to war with France." Again with the cheers. "Your Eminence will make all the arrangements," The cardinal simply nodded. "Now I can go play."

The council was dismissed by the king's leave. Yet, not everyone was in a rush to let the subject go.

"Do you really think we should go to war?" Sir Thomas Moore, the pious man in black, questioned his friend.

"I think we should try to do what the king wants us to do." Wolsey fought.

"What if the king doesn't know his best interest?"

Before Wolsey could respond, the Duke of Buckingham interrupted, "Your Eminence."

"My Lord." He greeted.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes, in fact, I am conjuring up the dowry as we speak." The cardinal began to lead the duke to the hall, till he remembered Moore, "Then Thomas, we should help him decide."

He whispered back to Buckingham, "Now, your grace, my daughter is..."

一一一

Speaking of said daughter, while the King was busy dabbling in his extramarital affairs, little did he know of the curious, petite, and sly beautiful young girl with golden locks peeping through the curtains.

For the young Wolsey, Henry's afternoon with Bessie Blount was no different than the others. The pair, like a rabid pair of cat and mouse, would chase each other around, fondle a bit, and then Henry would thrust from whichever angle he wanted. The moans would start out quiet until the thrust got harder and faster, and the moans would get louder and louder.

Things would end as quickly as they started. The mistress was not as exciting as she once used to be, or at least that how things seemed. She was getting comfortable because she had fallen in love with his majesty, stupidly enough. For the 13-year-old behind the curtain, pointing these things out was a game.

"How is your husband?" The king mocked, the couple was now laying down.

"My husband is jealous." They laughed. However, the laughing was cut short, when a bang followed by a soft "ow" was heard. The young lady behind the curtain had ended up getting tangled in the curtains, and once she tried to untangle herself, she fell.

"Chasity." Henry recognized the voice and whispered, "Wait, here." He started putting on his robe.

"Do you really have to go," Blount whined, and The King stared at his mistress. "Your majesty?"

"If you don't want to wait then you could see yourself out, Lady Blount." Without waiting for a response Henry headed towards the entrance of his dining room for the already fleeting golden haired blonde. "Lady Wolsey! Chasity!"

"I spied a lady–the same one–again." She sang as she ran to the other side of the dinner table.

"There is a punishment for spying."

"What's that?" She eyed him.

"Oh, I think you know, my lady." He sprinted toward the other side of the table and caught her.

"No!" She squealed. The king carried the girl and placed on the table. He took a seat on the chair beside her. "I hope your majesty does choose to spare me." She smiled.

"Don't I always?"

"Unlike your lovers." The girl swayed.

Henry paused before saying, "You shouldn't be spying."

"There are many things we should not do your majesty," She hinted. "Yet we still do them."

The king poured himself a drink, "Would you like some?"

"Ale? My father would have a fit."

"But is your father present?" The king challenged, and so the blonde took the cup filled with ale.

一一一

Over the next couple of weeks, the mood in court had lightened up. Everyone was back to their normal routines.

It was the time of day for Tennis. The King and Charles Brandon were facing Anthony Knivert and William Compton. As always, Henry and Charles were betting on some innocent lady. Chasity Wolsey could see that, but she was having trouble hearing the men as Sir More's sweet daughter, Margaret, would not stop talking.

"Oh, this is so exciting."

"Very exciting." Chasity tried to engage in the conversation as she also tried to hear who the men were betting on.

"Isn't this so intense and wonderful Chas?"

"Yes, very intense, Maggy," The blonde girl had an idea. "Let's move closer to the middle to see the match better Margaret."

"Alight." The young More did not stop looking at the match as she was pulled along.

Before she could even let go of her friend's hand as they got to the middle of the spectators Buckingham moved behind her.

"My Lady Wolsey."

 _Oh for heaven's sake_. "My Lord." At this point, Chasity had given up on following the men's conquest.

"How are you enjoying the match?"

"It is quite exciting."

"Indeed. I have talked to your father."

"What says he, my lord? I have not seen him since breaking our fast this morning."

"It would be best if we had this conversation later. In a less public space."

"Yes."

"My lady." He nodded to her and returned to his original spot. Once he left, the golden-haired girl let out a sigh of relief. An act which did not go unnoticed by the king.

一一一

Days later and Chasity was dressed in her usual lady-of-waiting attire for the Queen. She was serving drinks to their Majesties as they were having _a tense_ lunch. They first were conversing about Mary, who Henry did not visit enough, and then Katherine's more powerful nephew, the King of Spain, who Henry was envious of. To make matters worse, The Duke of Buckingham would not keep his eyes off the king or Chasity, and Bessie Blount could not keep her longing gaze from his majesty.

Chasity could not help but feel bad for Katherine, because all she wanted was her husband's affections. By this point, however, her husband had clocked out of their marriage. Before Chasity could get any further into her thoughts, Buckingham began to speak up.

"Your Majesties..."

"Yes, My Lord?" Henry looked over his shoulder.

Buckingham put his serving tray on the table and pulled a nervous Chasity to his side, "Would your majesty agree to the union between the Lady Wolsey and myself?"

Henry laughed _that_ laugh and looked to Chasity to see if this was a joke. The lady would not meet his eyes. It was not.

"Does the lady agree to the match?"

Chasity hesitated, "Yes your majesty. However, as I am still 13, my father thought it would be best to get married once I turned 15."

"Very well." That was all the king could really say.

一一一

Chasity Wolsey was officially betrothed to the Duke of Buckingham, sadly. It was now later in the week, and she was accompanying her enraged betrothed to the night's festivities.

"He has no right to any of this," The duke continued to rant. "His father seized the crown on the battlefield. He had no claim, only through a bastard on his mother's side."

Chasity, standing beside him, was too shocked to do anything. The duke was not wrong, but then why did his father not seize the throne when he had the chance to? And anyway, Henry was King, what Buckingham was thinking of was treason.

"Your Grace's family is more ancient." The Duke of Norfolk encouraged.

"I am the direct descendant of Edward II. This is my crown and my court. Not his crown or his court."

"That is treason, Your Grace." Norfolk bravely pointed out.

"It's the truth. And one day we shall make it come true!" He turned to the illuminated blonde on his right. "With a son." He was off on a warpath. _God Bless the poor soul who would cross paths with him tonight._

It was now the young Wolsey and Duke of Norfolk on the balcony. The golden-haired girl stood there silently sipping her wine.

"You are to be congratulated, Mistress Wolsey."

"Congratulated?" The girl was puzzled, _why would he congratulate me?_

"Excuse me," He stepped closer and whispered. "You are betrothed to the richest man in the kingdom."

"A treacherous one at that."

This made the duke smile, "Still a rich one at that."

"If I may be so forward, why does Your Grace care?"

"Well, in your new position as a Duchess you will need allies. People you can trust." _Like I could trust a Howard_.

"I have my father–"

"Your father will only be around for so long, and any offspring you have will pose a threat to his majesty. "

Chasity was baffled, "But I would never–"

"Think about it, my lady." The duke disappeared into the darkness.

一一一

"How are the war preparations going, Papa?" The golden-haired Wolsey asked her father, as she helped him organize incoming tax documents.

"They are not." The Cardinal dismissed.

"What do you mean?" Chasity knew that the King was preparing to fight the French.

Her father simply waved his hand, "Hopefully there will be no war." He proceeded to hand her another document from across the table.

"Your Eminence, Lady Blount is here." His pageboy announced. For a moment, the father and daughter shared a look of confusion and irritation.

Bessie Blount, with a solemn expression, entered the office and to make room for her, Chasity moved beside her father-continuing her work.

"What can I do for you, Mistress Blount?" Wolsey asked, uninterestingly.

"I am with child, Your Eminence." Chasity had a gut feeling that the child was not Blount's husbands.

"Yes." The cardinal thought nothing of it.

"It is his majesty's child." The mistress revealed.

The cardinal stopped, "You are certain?"

"Yes."

"Have you told the King?"

"No."

"Good. I will inform his Majesty in time. In the meantime, you will say nothing to anybody on pain of death. Do you understand?" She nodded sorrowfully. "When you are no longer able to hide your condition you will be removed to a private place for your lying-in. And there you can give birth to your bastard." The cardinal harshly put. Both ladies paused for a moment, but as soon as Chasity met Bessie Blount's pleading gaze she looked away, unable to help her.

Once the mistress knew that she would gain no sympathy from her fellow lady-in-waiting, she gave up, "Thank you, Your Eminence." She left with tears streaming down her face.

"Papa that was uncalled for."

"Well, she was aware of the risks of giving herself to a man that was not her husband, let alone the King of England. Now you must hurry, we need these documents checked and organized before dusk."

Chasity couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, Your Eminence."

一一一

After a rather eventful trip to England, Thomas Boleyn, the French ambassador, was elated to give his daughter some good news.

"Where are my daughters? I have some exciting news," The ambassador shouted along his Paris home until he found his brunette daughters in the main room. "There is to be a summit between King Francis and King Henry near Calais. And I am to arrange it."

The girls looked at their father expectedly. "That means you'll have the opportunity to meet the King of England." The sisters turned to share laughs and smiles at the opportunities that awaited them.

Thomas to a glass of wine a raised to his left, "Mary," and to his right. "And Anne Boleyn. To your futures."

一一一

In another part of the world, the King of England and his most loyal advisor were celebrating the summit, as well.

"I can't wait for this summit. It will change the world forever."

"That is my dearest hope and my ultimate belief." The trusted cardinal claims.

"Nothing will ever be the same, your Eminence. You and I will be immortal."


	2. II DUM VIVIMUS, VIVAMUS

**Hey everyone! How are you doing? Happy Holidays and Happy (Belated?) Hannukah! Sorry for the wait, it was honestly taking me some time to gain inspiration to write this chapter. The Tudors, the tv show, kind of screws me up with all these dates and people mix up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **While We Live, Let Us Live**_

 _ **C**_ alais, June 1520 Field of the Cloth of Gold

The Palace of Illusions was interesting, to say the least. The fort would not withstand the rain. To Chasity, the Palace of Illusions was as strong as his majesty's alliance with France. Speaking of France, the 14-year-old golden blonde noticed that the French carried an arrogant and pompous attitude. The only things to stand for it was their culture and dress, and even then, the French were quite illicit, while the women looked like doves and pigeons waiting to be plucked. _How could they breathe in those tight corsets?_ Let's just say that Chasity Wolsey was not displeased when Princess Mary pushed down the Dauphin of France.

"Your Eminence, when shall the wedding preparations begin?"

"My lord, in due time. For now, try to enjoy the festivities." The golden blonde girl had come out of her thoughts as she heard her calm father and eager betrothed's voices enter the cardinal's chambers.

"Your eminence with all due respect-" Buckingham appeared in the room first.

"Ah, there you Chasity." Wolsey greeted his daughter.

Chasity turned, picked up her dress, and curtsied to kiss her father's ring, "Your Eminence," She got up and kissed his cheek, "Papa."

Looking down to the floor, the adolescent greeted her betrothed, "Your Grace."

"My Lady."

"Now," Wolsey pushed his daughter forward, "Let us have a look at you," She twirled in her gold and lavender-blue silk Italian style dress, "Immaculate as always."

Chasity smiled brightly, "Thank you, Papa."

"Now let us be off. We should not keep their majesties waiting, any longer." The cardinal headed for the door.

"My hand," The Duke held out his hand and Chasity placed her hand on it lightly.

* * *

"Your majesty. And now I have a gift for you." Francis proceeded to open a metal embroidered box filled with a very exquisite case of red rubies and jewels. Gasps were heard among the joint courts. Chasity turned worriedly to her stressed father as this act continued to make the French king look like the superior monarch.

"You embarrass me, brother." Henry calmly stated.

"Oh no," Francis tried to brush off the compliment.

"And all I can give you in return is this pastry." A standard bearer struggled with a large fashioned cake, topped with a beautiful pheasant moved forward the table. Everyone was silent, once the pastry was placed on the table. Even Francis was puzzled, so as he slowly cut the pastry it began to move. Then birds flew out the cake and the crowd clapped. Henry 2, Francis 1.

* * *

A little while later and everyone was chatting and mingling, giving the two monarchs time to bond over pleasantries.

"Do you see that young woman over there? Dressed in purple and gold?" Francis point Henry across the room.

"Yes."

"Her name is Mary Boleyn, the daughter of the ambassador with her sister Anne." Henry was somewhat intrigued. "I call Mary my English mare because I ride her so often."

Francis and Henry shared a chuckle. Henry thought that Francis was done until he went into forbidden territory, "Who is that?"

"Hmm?" Henry questioned over his shoulder.

"That angel over there, next to Wolsey, with the neverending golden locks?"

The English king tensed. If there was one person that Henry Tudor did not want to get involved with the French King, or any man for that matter, it was Chasity. "She's Chasity Wolsey."

"Haha, Wolsey's jewel of a daughter."

"Jewel of the English court, my court," Henry claimed possessively.

"No problem, brother." Francis got the hint.

"Besides," Henry jested, "she's betrothed anyways."

"The lucky bastard."

"Indeed." Henry finished by taking a gulp of his wine.

When the Wolsey felt eyes on her she turned to her right and smiled innocently at her king and then turned back to her betrothed.

"My lord," She began, "How did you feel about the exchange of gifts?"

Buckingham scoffed, "Let's just say, if I was king, the French would tremble."

"Surely you do not mean that, my lord?" The blonde hoped, and all she got was a gruesome smirk in response.

* * *

"Francis asked about you today."

"Did he?" Following the night's wayward events, Henry and Chasity were laying on her bed, which they would do sometimes, discussing nothing. Chasity was positioned normally, while Henry laid on her knees, and their hands playing with each other.

"He called you an angel." Henry made a noise that was between a scoff and a chuckle.

Chasity grimaced but continued to play along, "Well, I should be honored, especially after his victory against you. The mighty and valiant King of France called me an angel."

Henry's fingers tightened against Chasity's "Should I make arrangements for you to go see him? I'm sure that would please your father."

Chasity could not stop giggling at her King's anger, "It is not my father's fault that your majesty is impulsive. Anyway, I would ask you something."

The king faced the golden blonde in interest, "And ask and it is yours."

"I would ask you to marry me." Chasity simply asked, but silence followed.

Henry paused for a moment and then began with a chuckle, "As you wish, my word is my word," He sat up to face her, "We shall run away, change our names perhaps," Chasity giggled, "live out our days in some small fishing village by the coast, where no one will ever guess who we once were."

"To Buckingham," Chasity softly reminded her king.

"Yes, yes, I know." Henry kissed her fingers, "You would have me marry me to him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course not. But I would feel less alone with you by my side."

Henry's lips turned up slightly, "I cannot. The King of England does not marry two people-"

"He just gets married. Of course, I shouldn't have asked."

"My lady, you shall be fine. You will marry the duke, become the Duchess of Buckingham, and continue your life like the rest of us."

"Miserable and unsatisfied?" Chasity cut him off.

Henry ignored her remark and kissed her cheek, "Now, I must be off. Before I forget, Happy Birthday."

* * *

 ** _S_** eptember, 1520 Whitehall Palace

It was now a few months later, and everyone at court could tell the French alliance was over. The king had even tired of his English-turned-French mistress Mary Boleyn. The mood was a bit somber, and the only thing keeping the court alive was the upcoming wedding of Lady Chasity Wolsey and the Edward Stafford, the Duke of Buckingham.

"Forget about the French, the Queen's nephew has been elected. Now he is not only Charles V, the King of Spain, he's also the Holy Roman Emperor." Henry shouted to his senior advisor, "His dominions are vast, his wealthy extraordinary. And he's only 20 years old. You'll make arrangements to visit him at Achen. Personally. It may suit us better to do business with him than with the French."

"Yes, your majesty." The cardinal had no choice to agree.

So once his majesty dismissed him, the stressed cardinal was basically ambushed by his bubbly daughter, "Papa!"

"Chasity," Wolsey pulled her aside into their chambers.

"Are you alright, papa?" His youngest child worried about her father.

"I am well, by his Grace."

The golden blonde girl looked skeptically at her father, "Well, I heard-"

"Something that you were not supposed to." Wolsey accused his sly daughter.

She grinned coyly in return, "I did not mean to. But, perhaps dealing with the Spanish will be more promising for England."

Wolsey held up his hand and sighed, "How is wedding planning?"

"Mother has arranged everything, all that's left to do is a final dress fitting. I am to look like a bride of Christ." Chasity's voice turned in turmoil.

"Which you already are."

"Papa?"

"Yes," The cardinal stopped.

"Should I be scared of Buckingham?"

"I see there no reason to be, why my dear?"

The perceptive girl leaned closer to her father, "Well, there are rumors of him wanting to take his majesty's throne and I do not wish to be a threat to his majesty."

"And you shall not. His Majesty loves you, he loves us dearly, and would not do anything to harm us. Think about the wedding now, and marriage later. All you have to do is give Buckingham an heir and you will be free to do whatever you want." Wolsey assured.

"Okay, papa," She nodded. However, the girl doubted, from the way her betrothed was acting, that he would be alive to see an heir.

* * *

"I thought I should tell you," It was dark now, while Thomas Wolsey and Thomas Moore were finishing up some matters of the state. "I'm being sent to meet the new Holy Roman Emperor, The king has asked me to draw up a new treaty uniting us against the French," Wolsey revealed.

"You must be very disappointed." Moore quipped.

"I am very realistic." While the Cardinal claimed.

"Then I am disappointed."

"Our dreams were very unrealistic." The Cardinal continued to defend himself.

"Maybe so. But I will continue to dream them, even if I am alone in doing so. I fear His Majesty no longer trusts or cares for me as he once did."

"Thomas, let me give you a little advice. If you want to keep the love of a prince, this is what you must do. You must be prepared to give him the thing you most care for in all the world."

"The thing I care for most is my integrity. What is it you care for most in the world, Your Eminence?" Moore inquired of his guarded friend.

"My daughter, Chasity, is in need of one more bridesmaid. Your daughter, Margeret, is already a maid of honor, and I think it would please her if she had one of her sisters to accompany her on this most joyous day." Wolsey hinted, to which Moore slightly nodded.

* * *

 ** _O_** ctober, 1520 St. Jame's Palace

The morning of the 21st was beautiful. It was cold and chilly, but still beautiful and crisp. It was as if God prepared for a fall wedding.

And yet, the bride could not sleep, thinking of how after tonight, she would be a woman. Sitting at her vanity, while the world was moving around her, Chasity was quite nervous. Thankfully, she had her mother Joan and older sister Dorothy with her.

"Chasity, my love, how do you want your hair?"

"Down, please, mama."

"Mama, you know that Chasity doesn't like to change." Dorothy mocked her younger sister, receiving a glare in return.

Dorothy took after her mother in looks. She was a brunette with wild and soft chestnut hair. The married daughter was tall, with high cheekbones, and sharp, nicely sculptured face. The only difference between the two brunettes was that Dorothy was slender and could come across as quite cold, while Joan was more curvaceous, with a warm smile. Like Chasity, Dorthy, along with their brother, was legitimatized, she just chose to live with her husband and two sons.

As all the ladies looked at through the mirror, Dorothy sighed, "If I had half of your beauty, Chasity, I would marry a king."

"Dorothy," Joan gasped at her daughter bluntness.

"No," Chasity rejected the compliment and shook her head, "If you had not been here my future would have been gray forever."

"You are entering womanhood blessed with many more things that I was blessed with," Joan smiled warmly at her innocent daughter.

"But if I were to become a woman with half your grace and beauty, mother, I would be proud and happy."

"Let us get you in your dress before we all cry." Dorothy lightened the mood.

"Is she ready?" The eldest Wolsey, Thomas, or Tom, asked through the door.

"Just a moment, Tom," Dorothy shouted back.

The youngest Wolsey's look was almost complete, they just needed to be straightened out the gown, "And, Voila."

"You look absolutely immaculate, my love." And that she did. Dressed in a combination of the best Italian and English gold silk, Chasity was in a full gown, embroidered in various shades of gold and cream, with gold linings all around.

"Shall we go?" Chasity asked.

With that being said, Joan opened the doors, revealing the bride to the rest of her wedding party.

"Oh Chas, you are a vision."

"Thank you, Tom."

Her older brother, dressed in black, held out his arm, "Ready for the end of your life?"

Chasity beamed and took his arm, "As I'll ever be."

Once they approached the Chapel of St James's Palace, Chasity was suddenly hit with a wave of nerves.

"You'll do great," Tom assured.

As the trumpets began to play, all Chasity could do was nod and smile. All eyes were on her. The entire wedding party ascended to the front of the chapel. Cardinal Wolsey was at the head of the altar, with Buckingham standing beside him in a darker gold and red outfit. Even though the Duke was a bit tense for having to wait a bit longer, his eyes revealed that he was pleased with how his bride looked.

Before she reached the altar, as per custom, her and her brother bowed before their Majesties, who nodded with tight smiles.

"My Lady,"

"Your Grace," The betrothed pair greet each other and joint their nearest hands.

The cardinal began, "We gather here today, before God and these witnesses to join in holy matrimony, his Grace, Edward Stafford, Duke of Buckingham, and the most gracious lady, Chasity Wolsey.

"My lord, do you agree to take this lady, honor and keep her, as your lawful spouse until death part you?"

"I do."

"My lady, do you agree to take this noble Lord, honor and obey him, as your lawful spouse until death part you?"

 _Lord save me._ "I do."

* * *

Throughout the day and into the night many were enjoying the marriage festivities. After a long day of partying, Chasity was in her new joint chambers with her husband. The thought made her want to throw up.

"My love, calm down." Joan offered her daughter a cup of wine.

"I cannot, mama." Chasity still took the cup and greedily drank the wine until it was finished.

"The Duke of Buckingham." A servant announced, and with an entourage, Buckingham entered the room in his night robe and looked to his new wife in her nightgown.

"Leave," He commanded. Now the room, illuminated by the candle lights, was awkwardly silent.

The Duke cleared his throat, "Lay down on the bed."

The golden blonde girl hesitantly moved toward the bed, pulled the covers back, and laid down. The duke took off his robe and untied his pants, causing Chasity to panic.

Buckingham eventually settled on top of her and placed his member at her entrance, "This will hurt," The Duke proceeded to thrust into her with a grunt. She muffled a sob as hot tears spilled from her eyes. She counted his thrusts, waiting for the pain to go away _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_ she began to feel more comfortable _7, 8_ he stopped with a loud moan and warm seed spilling inside her. Buckingham eventually pulled out and fell asleep quickly, besides his wife.

 _That was it?_ Chasity thought. She pulled the covers back up and felt empty, cold, underwhelmed, and disappointed.

* * *

"My lady, m'lady." A soft feminine voice was attempting to wake the Duchess up.

"Hmm," The new Duchess woke up groggily to an unknown red-haired girl. "Who are you?"

"Your new ladies maid. We have to pack m'lady. We're already running late. We shalln't keep his Grace-"

"Is she up?" Buckingham barged into the bedchamber.

"The lady just woke up, your grace."

The Duke breathed, "Leave us."

Chasity sat up, as her husband sat on the bed, "Your Grace, what is going on."

"We are heading to Penshurst."

"Already?" The girl exclaimed in disbelief.

The Duke's lips twitched slightly, "The house needs its mistress," He got up and headed for the door, "Well, common."

"Is my father aware of this?"

He turned to her with a look of frustration, "Your beloved father thought of this. Don't worry, we'll back for, or after, the New Year."

The red-haired lady-in-waiting came back, "Madam let's hurry. Your bath is ready." She pulled the disheveled duchess into the bathing chamber.

* * *

The ride to Hertfordshire was outrageous. It was long and bumpy, and Chasity felt stuffy in the carriage, and the silence did not help.

"How long until we get to Penshurst?" The agitated adolescent inquired of her ladies maid.

"Not long my lady." The lady replied vaguely.

"How long is "not long"?" Chasity persisted.

While the mysterious redhead finally said, "We shall arrive at Penshurst in half an hour, your Grace." To which Chasity huffed because she felt that the wait was unreasonably long.

30 minutes later, and Chasity finally saw the entryway into a grand estate that was large, brown, and fort-like, and she wanted to cry tears of joy.

The carriage stopped at the front of the estate, "My lady, we have arrived."

Opening the door was Buckingham, he held out his hand so that his wife could step out the carriage, "Come, you must meet your step-daughters, and the members of your household."

"How many do I have?"

"Enough," The duke smirked and stopped before a strawberry-haired woman, "This is your head lady-in-waiting, Catherine Beauford."

Catherine curtsied, "My lady."

"She is the sister to the lady who has been accompanying during the day's journey, Jane Beauford."

"Ah." Chasity simply said and looked over to the now sheepish Jane.

"Here is your standard bearer and write, John Willington."

"My lady," As the middle-aged man attempted to bow to his new mistress, Chasity interrupted him.

"I can write myself," Buckingham glared at her, "I, I mean, I can write. I do not think I need someone to write for me. What would I do to keep me busy all day?"

"Well, you will look over the estate while I am away."

"As the mistress of the house, can I look over the papers or taxes," The duke look puzzled, so Chasity had to explain further, "It is what I did for my father and king, at the time."

"Whatever keeps you busy and out of my way." The annoyed duke pulled his arm out of his new wife's, "Catherine and Jane, show your mistress to her rooms."

"My lady, right this way." Jane lead Chasity into the estate, and with that, she entered her new life.

Over the next month, Chasity Stafford (which still did not feel right) settled into her role as mistress of the estate and she was flourishing.

In the morning she would get up, bathe, breakfast with her stepdaughters, Lizzy, Kate, and Mary. After having a laugh and gossiping with the girls, they went off to their lessons and so Chasity would look at all the incoming taxes and revenue coming in from the estate. At first, she was horrified to see that Buckingham taxed the farmers way more than they were making. Rather than confront him about it, she slightly decreased the taxes put on the farmers and servants.

The only time the husband and wife would eat together was in the afternoon, before the men, and sometimes she would hunt. Then she would bathe again and read her letters from her sister, mother, brother, father, and even the King while eating dinner. Once she was done responding to the letters, she would hide them in her vanity drawer and prepare for her husband to bed her, which didn't take very long. By the next morning, Chasity would send her letters.

* * *

"Chasity! Chasity? Where is she?" The Duke marched into Chasity's chamber, where she was sitting at her desk.

"Edward, what is it that you need?"

"This," He held a letter, "The King has invited us-no-demanded us to appear in court for a New Year's celebration." He tossed the letter to a confused Chasity.

"But, I thought-" Chasity thought that the King was fine with them showing up to court after New Year's to get accustomed to country life.

"Something's not right. Has your father said anything to you about the king's behavior in the past few weeks?"

"Only that the King is aligning himself with Spain, and a possible war with the French."

Edward was shaking, "Write a letter to the King thanking him for the invitation to court. Tell him that we shall be there, but only for the night's festivities and shall leave immediately afterward."

"Alright."

* * *

 ** _D_** ecember, 1520 Whitehall Palace

"Their Graces, the Duke, and Duchess of Buckingham." It was now New Year's Eve, and as promised, The Buckinghams made an appearance."

"Your Graces."

"Your majesty," The pair greeted Henry.

"You have certainly been missed. It is certainly a shame that you can only stay for a few hours. Hopefully, married life has been treating you well." Henry looked to the golden-haired Duchess to confirmed this for him.

Buckingham pinched her fingers, "Yes it has your majesty. We brought your majesty a gift, this clock. It has some words engraved on it." Luckily Chasity was quite excited to give the King this gift.

" _With humble, true hearts._ Your Graces overwhelm me." After what seemed to be a quite tense interaction between the King and the Buckinghams, the Buckingham backed for the King to greet other guests.

"Chasity are you well?" Buckingham asked in annoyance, for his wife was quiet and pale.

"Yes. Yes." Then she fainted and the entire court gasped.

* * *

"Your Grace, My lady, Mistress Buckingham." Dr. Liancre, the King's physician hovered over the arising Duchess.

"Hmmm," Chasity was starting to open her eyes and wake up when she saw a very nervous Dr. Liancre hovering over her. "Oh goodness, I feel unwell."

"Thank God, you have arisen my Lady. There is some very important information to give you."

"Yes, sir?"

"We believe that you are a month with child. Even though it is impossible to tell within the first month, your signs have been too significant to ignore."

With child? Pregnant? Of course, this was Chasity's duty, proceed an heir for Buckingham since his late wife failed to do so, but she was only 15 and 16 when she would have the child. "Can I see my father?"

"Linacre, what's the matter with my wife?" Buckingham, along with Wolsey, the King, and his men came into the room.

"My lord, the lady is with child." The doctor tried to whisper but everyone in the room could hear the revelation, "So I advise in the upcoming months that she get a lot of rest, be very careful, and not too much travel, no travel would be the option for her since this is her first pregnancy and she is young." With that, the physician left the room.

"My lady," Buckingham appeared on the side of his wife, "Thank you very much. I am quite pleased. Now let us just hope that you can give me a son as fast as you have gotten pregnant."

"Oh Chasity, you have made us proud." Wolsey came to his daughter and kissed her hands to make his overwhelmed daughter feel better.

"Thank you, papa," Chasity just gave a weak smile.

"Now, Wolsey, let us make some arrangements." Buckingham led the Cardinal out of the room, leaving the King and Chasity to themselves.

"Your Grace must be pleased with herself."

"Can I be honest with your majesty?"

"When have you not?"

"I am horrified."

"It is too bad that your husband will not be here to experience the birth," Henry claimed casually.

Chasity's eyes widened, "Your Majesty, I can not go through this pregnancy alone, not without my husband."

"Your husband is a traitor. He wants to kill me. Do you think that I will let him live to poison your mind and turn that child against me?" Henry hissed.

Chasity's eyes began to water as she knew that the King's mind had been made up, "I beg your majesty for mercy."

Henry stalked closer to the frightened girl and kissed her forehead, "You have done nothing wrong, Chasity. You must get some rest for the sake of the child." Then the King and his entourage left the room.

Chasity could not have thought that this night was going worse until Norfolk walked into the room.

"My lady, I believe that congratulations are in order." Norfolk began.

"I forgot how fast news travels around this court," Chasity said in spite.

Norfolk held up his hands in surrender, "My lady I did not come here to upset you."

"Then why did you come?" The Duchess softened her voice.

"Do you remember our conversation a few months ago."

"How can I forget, with all your letters since? Well, yes I have considered. You will marry Elizabeth, but I cannot promise any union between my child and any member of your family."

"Your Grace, I would hope you would reconsider."

"I gave you my stepdaughter, what else do you want. Power over my first child? I told you I have not decided yet, so you must wait."

Norfolk sighed, thinking it would be much easier to threaten the Wolsey girl, "You need allies in the court, my lady. Aligning myself with my family you grant you great security and safety."

"I already have the King, my father, and my husband on my side." Chasity stood her ground.

"Everyone knows that your husband is going to die. It just a matter of when and where. As for your father, he will not be here forever. And as you age, if you do not commit yourself to the king in other ways, then you are pretty much useless. I hope you would reconsider my lady." Norfolk smirked and bowed.

Now all Chasity wanted to do was cry, not knowing that things would get much worse for her.

* * *

 **Just clarify a few things for this chapter:**

 **\- Chasity was born on June 28th, 1505. So by the time she is married Chasity is 15.**

 **\- Thomas Wynter/Wolsey, the eldest Wolsey, for the sake of my story was born on April 7th, 1500.**

 **\- Dorothy Wolsey was born on September 29th, 1502.**

 **Their mother, Joan, was born on February 10th, 1480.**

 **(This is all historically inaccurate, but I just bumped up their birthdates by a decade)**

 **\- In my story, Anne Stafford, who Charles seduces, is Elizabeth Stafford. She will up marrying Norfolk. This is true, because there was not Anne Stafford, only:**

\- **Lady Elizabeth Stafford (c. 1497 – 30 November 1558), the second wife of Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk**

 **\- Lady Katherine Stafford (c. 1499 – 14 May 1555), who married Ralph Neville, 4th Earl of Westmorland.**

 **\- Lady Mary Stafford, the youngest daughter, who married, about June 1519, as his third wife, George Neville, 5th Baron Bergavenny**

 **Also, is there anything you guys would like to see? Do you want Chasity to have a romance with someone after she's given birth? Is Chasity's personality showing?**

 **And if you want to see what everyone looks like, you can just go to Wattpad, the story in on there too and I have the cast.**

* * *

 _ **not edited**_

 _ **Word Count:** 4,663 words_

 _italics are for thoughts_

 **Comment, Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	3. III NOTA BENE

**_Note Well_**

 _May 1521, Tower of London_

You would think that with his wife 5 months pregnant, it would show for something. Maybe he had been too abrasive, too ambitious. But did he regret any of it? No, The throne was rightfully his by birthright. That disgraceful usurper did not deserve to be on that throne, gallivanting around his whores, and signing a new treaty with the French or Spanish every other month. There was no order.

One thing that the Duke of Buckingham would admit as he stood upon the platform to die was that he was scared shitless. He was scared of death and he did not want to die. At least the crowd was sympathetic.

"Do you forgive me?" The executioner asked, but it was not as if Buckingham had a choice, it was the King that ordered his execution.

The priest approached the terrified man, "Your grace must lie down." Yet, Edward Stafford made no move to get down. So the two guards forced the sobbing man down.

As the tearful man raised his head he saw his sobbing daughters and realized that only one was married and his two youngest were still maidens. He would have his young widow set matched for them.

Since the disgraced Duke was still holding onto the block, Anthony Knivert, a King's pimp, forced Buckingham's out giving the executioner the signal to proceed.

Seconds later and the deed was done.

* * *

 _June, 1521_

"Let's rehearse again, everybody." The main hall of Whitehall had been currently preoccupied for the past week. The Spanish envoys would be at court any day now.

Hiding behind the entrance of the main hall was a golden-haired girl with a medium sized bump protruding from her belly. The pregnant widow could tell that the court's Master of Dance was frustrated by the less noble pageantry.

In their defense, the short, flamboyant man was intimidating and scary when he was angry. This did not make the entire ordeal any less entertaining for the Duchess. It was the only form of entertainment she could get these days.

"Concentrate, please," As the director yelled, the commotion died down, "Ready, everybody? Attack!" However, no one moved as instructed, only the flute began to play. Everyone looked lost, despite this being the fifth rehearsal in three days.

So Cornish had to push them again, "Well, go on! Attack!"

The men consisting of guards, standard bearers, and other servants rushed to break the gate. One guard fell, as a result, while another shot his gun, the bullet a chair meant for an envoy.

The hidden blonde was dying of laughter.

"That's enough, everybody." The director tried to diffuse the commotion. "Stop!" Then everyone froze in their positions, "Have you any idea of the cost of this production? Do you truly imagine His Majesty will be happy to spend a small fortune on such a large shambles? Who fired that musket ball?"

"I think I did, Mr. Cornish, sir." The poor Irish guard answered truthfully.

"Will you forgive the poor man, Master Cornish?" A sweet and feathery angelic voice interrupted the confrontation and then a short but pudgy figure appeared from the shadows.

The Master of Dance found himself red and embarrassed at his outrage when he tried around to find the Duchess of Buckingham, "Your Grace," The man bowed down but not without signaling the stupefied and confused participants to do so as well.

Chastity Wolsey moved forward to be in front of the dancing master and her beauty shined throughout.

"How is the production going, Master Cornish?" The girl's eyes gleamed as she admired the entire fort. Even though she had witnessed more grand productions in her lifetime, this would be the first one she'd see in 6 months.

"Well," The man sighed and looked around hopelessly around, "I hope that with the presence of the King and other truer born nobles that the pageant will hold more grace and class than these imbeciles."

The pregnant girl giggled, "Yes, well, I must leave. I do not want to get the child too excited. Enjoy the rest of your day, Master Cornish, everyone." As the petite, pregnant duchess left the hall and the remnants of her blue-gold gown trailed behind her.

Once she was out of sight, the red-faced director turned to the awaiting audience, and yelled, "Well, again!"

* * *

"The emperor sends his best wishes to the king." Senor Mendoza told Sir Thomas Moore as him and his fellow envoy, Eustace Chapuys traveled to St. James Palace to meet with the famed Cardinal Wolsey.

"We are most grateful to you, for coming to welcome us in person." Chapuys thanked the pious man gratefully.

"No, it's my honor." Moore responded, "His Majesty regards your visit as a thing of the great moment."

"When shall we have an audience with His Majesty?" Chapuys questioned curiously.

"Let me advise Your Excellencies on this there's only one way to reach the king's ear and that is through the good offices of Cardinal Wolsey," Moore warned.

"We heard some rumors, Mr. More that the cardinal advocates French interests."

"Only when he considers them to be in ours." Moore defended is peer diplomatically.

"Then why did he marry his daughter to the traitor Buckingham?" Chapuy inquired.

Moore's eyes widened and he paused for a moment, "Yes, he did. There is no denying that. The cardinal did believe that the Duke's treasonous beliefs would die by giving his daughter to him. At least now with the lady as a pregnant widow, I can assure you that the Buckinghams will not be a threat to the realm for a long time." The envoys were pleased with this reasoning.

* * *

"You have found means to put my niece before the king? Norfolk was skeptical of his brother-in-law." It was the day before the pageant, and Thomas Boleyn was invited to his brother-in-law's, Norfolk's, castle to make sure that their plans were still in motion.

"Yes, Your Grace. It's already arranged." Boleyn confirmed excitedly, "Anne is to appear in the pageant for the Spanish envoys."

"As is the king." The Duke noted

"She will find a way to draw his attention."

"Good. Once she opens her legs for him she can open her mouth and denounce Wolsey. They do say that the sharpest blades are sheathed in the softest pouches."

"But does Chasity Wolsey not have a soft pouch." If Boleyn was good for something it was his ability to question everything. "Some would say even the most charitable."

"Never mind the Wolsey bitch, Boleyn. She is pregnant, so she is no longer a virgin, no longer pure, which is his majesty wants them. Once we get Anne in front of him, he will forget about her and hopefully get rid of them all." Norfolk proceeded to follow his dogs into the woods.

* * *

"His Eminence, Cardinal Wolsey, and the Spanish ambassadors, Mendoza and Chapuys." A page announced. The group of important men descended down from the stairs into the great hall and were applauded by the court.

"My lady, are you sure we should be here?" the worried Jane whispered to her mistress, as Chastity, her sister, and herself were hiding behind a column near Thomas Boleyn. The pregnant Duchess, nodding, beamed at her worried lady-in-waiting.

However, they were not supposed to be at the pageant, Wolsey forbade it. Everyone at court was still sensitive to Buckingham's treason and parading his pregnant widow would not shine the English court in a positive light. Besides, Wolsey wanted to ensure that his youngest child could carry her child full-term.

"Sweet Jane, there is no need to worry. Our lady knows what she's doing." The older Beaufort sister fanned herself while jokingly reprimanding her sister.

The Graces now appeared and Chasity was in awe, "I wish I could be in this pageant."

"My lady you are with child," Jane laughed her young mistress.

The men came, "Which grace do you wish to be, my lady?" Catherine saw how in awe her mistress was and wanted to know what was going on in that pretty head of her's.

Cornish then appeared waving his limp sword around, he was dressed in a red cape, "Ardent Desire, I demand you release your prisoners."

"As Lady Scorn, I laugh at your desires." A brunette lady in black said haughtily.

"These men are noble lords."

"No, they're just men dressed up."

"I say it again, release these fair damsels that you keep so cruelly."

"Never."

"Then you give us no choice but to attack and breach your defenses."

"No knight shall ever breach mine." Another lady said in an implying manner.

From this altercation, Chasity knew the answer to her head lady-in-waiting's question, "Deception."

"Lady, Desire overcomes all. Attack!" The leader of the men yelled, allowing the men to pick their partners.

Both sisters looked at each other in disbelief and then to their mistress, "Who do you plan on deceiving, sweet lady?" Catherine asked Chastity with a slight giggle.

"I don't know, but when the time comes I want to be able to deceive someone before they deceive me."

"As you wish my lady," Catherine then smiled to appeased her lively mistress. Once the noble ladies and men started dancing it did not take long for the hidden trio to notice how the King had his sights on Perseverance.

"Do you think his majesty is in love?" The younger Beauford inquired.

"No, his majesty does not fall in love-"

"Lust, yes." The older Beauford cut off Chastity.

"Cat!" Jane tried to remind her sister of her place.

But their lady did not mind, "It is alright, Jane. His majesty falls in lust. We'll just have to wait and see how long this affair lasts."

"Well, the longer it lasts the less famished is the king," Jane spoke out.

By this time, the pageant was done, but for some reason, Master Cornish came to Thomas Boleyn.

"Thank you, Master Cornish." The ambitious courtier gave the Master of Dance what seemed to be a pouch full of coin.  
"I'm very grateful to you, Sir Thomas." The shorter man bowed his head and then left feeling pleased with himself.

"My lady, we must go now." Jane began to pull Chastity away. Sir Thomas Boleyn turned to meet the eyes of a hooded figure which was sure Chastity Wolsey. She and her ladies left in a hurry, and even if Thomas Boleyn was happy about getting his daughter noticed by the King, was more fearful of the Wolsey. He knew that they had to get rid of her more than ever now.

* * *

"How is the child?" With her heavy Spanish accent, the Queen asked. This was a rare occasion for both of the women sitting across each other. Queen Katherine of Aragon and Chastity Wolsey each dinner for leisure. Just because Chastity was Katherine's lady-in-waiting does not mean that they enjoyed their time together.

When Katherine could, she would have the girl away her from at all cost. The Queen believed that Chastity was a plant for her father and when she came of age she would be a mistress for the King, obviously, not all of that was true. Now that the girl was pregnant, with no husband and no permission to roam around the court as freely as she once did, you could say that the English Queen felt sympathy for the Wolsey.

"Good, your majesty. The baby gets quite excited during the early morning and sometimes towards the evening, which is nice because I have an excuse to stay up. It is quite strong though. Now I have the strongest affinity for salmon and potatoes." The golden blonde was glowing as she spoke about the child in her womb. Katherine couldn't help to reminisce about the times she carried Mary and even her first-born.

Chastity noticing the Queen's solemn eyes attempted to lighten the mood, "Is your majesty happy that the Spanish envoys have come. I know you haven't been home in a long time, so having the opportunity to get a bit of it is always nice. Especially with all the French influence."

Katherine grinned, "Yes, I am very happy. I cannot wait to see my nephew, the Emperor. I only wish that he wrote more often."

"I'm sure his majesty is a very busy man. I mean he has his new states to look over, the Germans with Lutherans, and the French..." Chastity cheeks reddened.

Katherine smiled, admiring the girl's intelligence with politics, "Yes, exactly."

Before the pair could delve further into their conversation, Anne a lady-in-waiting stepped into the chambers and curtsied, "Madam, the King is here."

Katherine's eyes widened, "Oh, of course." She stood as the regal and graceful queen she was.

Chastity stilled, to say her relationship with Henry had become awkward was an understatement. Ever since Buckingham's execution, for Chastity's sake, Wolsey had kept the King busy and so the pair had not met in a month.

"Husband." Katherine greeted.

"Wife," Henry was going to continue his conversation with his wife when he caught wind of the billowing golden locks of his favorite, but recently estranged, Wolsey, "My lady Buckingham, I trust you are well?"

Chastity curtsied and avoided his eyes by looking towards his chest, "Yes your majesty, my child and I are well." With the mention of the child in her womb, Henry couldn't help but look at the medium-sized but protruding belly of his dear friend and something in him moved.

"Good," He turned to Katherine's awaiting expression, "I will leave you to continue, please." Henry slightly nodded his head and with his small entourage of servants left.

* * *

As Thomas Boleyn bowed to his Majesty, a noticeably pregnant Chastity Wolsey went out further into the courtyard.

"Ah, Chastity, there you are."

The duchess curtsied, "Yes, here I am," Then she turned to the now stone-faced Boleyn, "Sir Thomas."

"Your Grace." Thomas Boleyn slightly bowed in respect of the King.

"Sir Thomas, we shall speak later. You may go." Now with his beloved friend in his presence, the King did not mind the ambitious white-haired courtier.

"What has your majesty in such a happy mood?" Chastity asked bluntly.

"Am I not allowed to be happy, dear Chas?" Henry laughed.

"You are allowed to, your Majesty, but you never are, at least not in recent times."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you did execute the father of my child."

"Chastity," Henry groaned, as he believed that she had forgotten the whole ordeal.

"But it is no worry," The pregnant girl moved to sit on the ground, "Come sit." She patted the spot next to her left.

The King relented and laid down on the girl's lap, "Is the child well?"

"Why does everyone continue to ask?" Chastity huffed.

"Because the first pregnancy for a woman is very dangerous, you should be very careful. Trust me, I should know."

The allusion of losing children to which the King was talking about made Chastity more sympathetic, "I hope I did not offend your majesty?"

"No, never. But are you hungry?" Henry sat up.

"Starving."

"Alright," Henry signaled to the closest servant to prepare a picnic, "James!"

* * *

It was a late night, and Joan Wolsey had finally got to spend some quality time with her partner and express to Thomas her fears, "I'm worried about you, my love. You work too hard." She stressed as she massaged his back.

"I know that." The cardinal claimed.

"It will kill you." She threatened to force emotion.

"I know that too."

"And if you're not careful you bring our children down with you."

This caused Wolsey to paused and moment and look back at the mother of his children, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay alive."

* * *

"Do you notice something, Cat?"

"Mhhmmm, what?" Since Chastity was spending some time with her mother and sister, the two Beauford were given the free will to roam around court. They chose to watch the arrival of the Queen's new ladies-in-waiting.

"Look to the brunette at the end of the line, not dressed like as other ladies." Jane pointed out to her sister from the balcony.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Doesn't she look familiar? She was Perseverance at the pageant. The King's partner."

This notice caused the elder sister to look on a bit harder and brows frowned at the realization that her sister was right, "Yes, Jane, that is her. The question is who is she and why has she become a ladies maid to the Queen?"

* * *

In a month, much had occurred: the Spanish Emperor came to court, Princess Mary became engaged to the Emperor, Princess Mary's, the King's sister, engagement to the King of Portugal was announced, and most importantly the relationships between the King and Duchess of Buckingham had been repaired. They would spend at least an hour of the day together.

So it would make sense why on this rather hot and humid day that Henry would prefer to spend his time with Chastity.

Henry couldn't take this heat any longer, so he poured water on himself, "Damn this weather."

Chastity smiled and shook her head, "At least you could do that, all I can do is loosen my garments."

"You're right," Henry laid back in his chair, at the table of his chambers, while Chastity sat on the table.

While the pair continued to enjoy each other's presence, Sir Williams Hey's the King's jeweler appeared in the room with a pouch, "Mr. Heys, do you have those pieces I asked for?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The older man then places the cloth on the table, before his majesty. Chastity carefully slid off the table and besides the King's chair to inspect the exquisite jewels.

"One, rubies set in circlets of gold. A second, a precious stone upon a bed of gold and pearl. Third, small and large drops of pearl, with gold and purple and the detail of a lion's head. And lastly, feathers of silver, gold, and amber. Jewels fit for a queen, Your Majesty." Mr. Hey's described the jewels—and they were.

These jewels were fit for a Queen, which puzzled Chastity even further because the Queen would have been parading the gifts given to her by the Ling and Henry would just let Chastity pick out her own gifts, which garnered the question, "Who are these for?"

Henry was about to answer when he remembered that it was not only the two of them, "Thank you for your service, Mr. Heys, you are free to leave."

Once the jeweler left, Henry turned to Chastity and responded, "Anne Boleyn."

"Anne Boleyn?" Chastity had to think for a moment, "Mary Boleyn's sister and Thomas Boleyn's daughter?" She couldn't hide her disbelief.

"Yes, yes, yes." Henry just sighed, doing nothing to ease the pregnant girl's worries.

"Those Boleyn's sure are ambitious." Chastity rubbed her belly and murmured.

The King only stood up to Chastity's side, since he was in such a happy mood he let the comment go, "She's just a girl." Henry pressed his lips to Chastity forehead, and carried her to his bed, with her squealing, "You need to rest, my lady."

* * *

 _Hey you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you haven't already, check out my other x OC fic_ _Fiat Lux_ _!_

 ** _not edited_**

 _ **word count** : _3196

 ** _Comment, Fav, Follow, Review!_**


End file.
